Ciel ! Sa petite fleur a tué Sevy !
by Meish Kaos
Summary: Réponse multiple aux défis de SevyS Now. Harry et Severus filent le parfait bonheur à Poudlard, jusqu'au moment où Hermione et Ginny viennent enseigner avec eux... Style théâtre, yaoi, yuri, het.


**Auteur** : Luna Denree

**Titre** : Ciel ! Sa petite fleur a tué Sevy !

**Rating** : R ! Et même plus !

**Catégorie** : Tragédie, humour, drame, action/aventure, etc… en un mot : Théâtre :D

**Pairing** : Snarry, Sev/Mione, Harry/Ginny, Ginny/Mione et Albus voyeur !

**Commentaires** : J'étais trèèèèèès en retard pour mes défis sur SevyS Now, cet été… J'ai donc rassemblé mes réponses en une seule :P Voici donc le résultat (foireux) de ce que ce retard a donné…

**Attention ! Het, Yaoi, Yuri, voyeurisme, pugilat, mort sanglante de personnages, quiproquos. **

**Disclaimer** : Le tout à JKR et à mon neurone fou !

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

**Personnages** (par ordre d'apparition) :

**Severus** : Maître des Potions à l'École de Sorcellerie Poudlard. Conjoint d'Harry. Homme dans la quarantaine, au tempérament sombre et fougueux.

**Harry** : Ancien élève de Poudlard, Professeur de Vol depuis la retraite de Mme Bibine. Conjoint de Severus. Jeune homme dans la vingtaine. Caractère joueur et affectueux sous lequel se cache beaucoup de jalousie.

**Albus** : Directeur de Poudlard. Très âgé. Malicieux, aime bien mettre ses condisciples dans des situations impossibles. Fais une fixation sur les sucreries au citron.

**Ginny** : Ancienne flamme de Harry à l'époque où ils étaient tous deux élèves à Poudlard. Conjointe d'Hermione. Énergique et passionnée. Tendance au mélodrame.

**Hermione** : Meilleure amie de Harry. Conjointe de Ginny. Très intelligente, déteste avoir tord et est prête à tout pour avoir le dernier mot.

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

**Acte 1 **

**Scène 1**

_La scène est divisée en deux. Côté cour, un bureau couvert de papiers fait face à la salle. Derrière le bureau se trouve un lit à baldaquins, une étagère pleine de livres et un chaudron sur trépied qui mijote avec des bruits de bouillonnements légers. L'éclairage est normal. Côté jardin, la scène donne l'illusion d'un couloir sombre, uniquement éclairé par des torches au mur. Entre les deux se trouve un mur orné d'une porte._

_Severus entre côté jardin et passe la porte. Il la referme, tire la chaise derrière le bureau et s'asseoit_.

Severus : Enfin débarrassé de ces morveux ! Il était temps !

Harry : _en arrière-scène_ Tu es déjà là, Sev ?

_Harry entre par une porte côté cour, enlace Severus par derrière et l'embrasse dans le cou_.

Harry : Tu m'as manqué, mon amour… Comment s'est passée la retenue ?

Severus : _ton agacé_ Comme d'habitude, ces imbéciles de Gryffondor ne comprennent jamais rien ! Ils persistent à mélanger la poudre de corne de bicorne et les feuilles d'armoises séchées ! Je n'ai jamais vu d'élèves aussi entêtés, pas même toi !

Harry : _rire discret_ Mais si je n'avais pas été si entêté, jamais nous ne serions ensemble maintenant…

Severus : _sourire en coin_ D'ailleurs, je connais quelques moyens très intéressants de vérifier jusqu'où te mène ton entêtement…

_Severus se lève, entraîne Harry vers le lit et ils commencent à se déshabiller mutuellement. Lorsque Harry est nu et que Severus n'a plus que ses caleçons, Albus entre côté jardin et frappe à la porte_.

Albus : Bonjour Severus ! Enfin, plutôt bonsoir, vu l'heure tardive. Je ne vous dérange pas, j'espère ?

Severus : _enfouit sa tête sous les oreillers_ Naooon… Pas lui… Ne dis rien, surtout !

Albus : _chantonnant _Je vous ai entendu, Severus ! Allons, vous ne croyez tout de même pas pouvoir me rouler, n'est-ce pas ? Je sais que vous êtes là !

Harry : Crois-tu vraiment qu'il va finir par laisser tomber ?

Albus : Ah ! Je comprends, maintenant ! C'est la voix d'Harry que j'entends avec vous… Il fallait me le dire, petit cachottier ! Mais venez m'ouvrir, j'ai des nouvelles importantes pour vous !

Severus :_ gémit_ Mais il n'abandonnera donc jamais !

Harry : Je crois que tu ferais mieux d'aller lui parler…

_Severus et Harry se rhabillent en vitesse. Severus va ouvrir la porte._

Albus : _grand sourire_ Ah, bonsoir Severus ! Puis-je entrer ? il entre sans attendre de réponse Et te voilà aussi, Harry ! Un petit cake au citron ? il sort de sa poche une énorme part à moitié mangée

Harry : _essaie de cacher son dégoût_ Non merci, professeur… Vous êtes ici pour…?

Albus : Bien sûr, j'y viens, j'y viens. Voilà ! Vous saviez que le professeur Vector avait décidé de prendre sa retraite cet été ? Oui, eh bien, il a finalement décidé de partir un peu à l'avance après ce malheureux incident avec le dernier scroutt à pétard d'Hagrid… Comme notre nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal a également été blessé, il sera aussi absent pour un bon moment !

Severus : _tout bas_ Grand bien lui fasse !

Albus : Alors… Je leur ai trouvé des remplacents !

Harry : Et… en quoi cela nous concerne-t-il, professeur ?

Albus : Nos remplacents sont des remplacentes ! Et vous les connaissez toutes les deux !

Severus : _air catastrophé_ Ne me dites pas que…

Albus : _air réjoui_ Eh oui, Severus ! Il s'agit de miss Weasley et Granger !

Severus : _gémit _Il ne manquait plus que ça…

Harry : Quand arrivent-elles ?

Albus : Demain matin. Je compte sur vous pour les accueillir comme il se doit !

Harry : _pousse tout doucement Albus vers la porte_ Naturellement, professeur… Merci de l'avertissement ! Bonne nuit, maintenant…

_Harry referme la porte au nez d'Albus qui sort côté jardin, puis se retourne vers Severus_

Harry : mine prédatrice Et maintenant… si nous reprenions là où nous en étions ?

**Fin de la scène 1 **

**Scène 2 **

_L'éclairage sur scène se clarifie un peu : c'est le matin. Severus et Harry sont tous les deux nus sous les couvertures. Ginny et Hermione entrent côté jardin_

Ginny : C'est cette porte-là… crois-tu qu'ils dorment encore ?

Hermione : Non, je suis certaine qu'Albus les a avertis de notre venue… Tu frappes ou c'est moi ?

Ginny : Vas-y, moi je n'ose pas !

_Hermione frappe à la porte. Severus et Harry se réveillent en sursaut_

Harry : _endormi _Quelle heure est-il…?

Severus : _grincheux _Trop tôt pour que je sois d'humeur magnanime…

_Severus se lève et va ouvrir la porte sans se préoccuper de sa nudité_

Severus : _frustré _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?

_Aucune réponse de la part de Ginny et Hermione qui rougissent et le regardent de la tête aux pieds_

Harry : Qu'est-ce qui se passe, mon amour…? _il baille, se lève et approche_ Qui est à la porte ?

_Ginny et Hermione rougissent de plus belle en voyant apparaître Harry derrière Severus, tout aussi nu_

Hermione : _voix aiguë_ Heu… Sa… Salut Harry ! Belle taille, heu… matinée, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry : Mais…?? _il réalise soudain qu'ils sont nus tous les deux_ Severus, ferme la porte, nom de Merlin !

_Severus ferme la porte_

Hermione : Wahoo ! Ginny, tu ne m'avais jamais dit qu'Harry était si… mmm…! Et Severus… As-tu vu ça ?

Ginny : _jalouse _Tu veux encore plus de détails, comme ça ?

Hermione :_ l'embrasse_ Mais non, tu sais bien que je n'aime que toi…

Harry : _chuchote, ton fâché_ Sev, qu'est-ce qui t'a prit de te montrer nu comme ça devant elles ?

Severus : Non mais qu'est-ce que tu crois, que je l'ai fait exprès ? Et toi, tu n'as pas fait mieux ! Tu es aussi nu que moi, je te signale !

_Ils s'habillent_

Harry : Nous règlerons ça ce soir. _Il ouvre la porte_ Pardon, nous nous sommes couchés tard, et…

Ginny : _gloussante _Nous avons remarqué !

Harry : _embarrassé, tente de détourner la conversation_ Alors, vous allez enseigner avec nous…?

Hermione : Oui, nous avons eu un appel hier soir… C'est l'heure du déjeuner, tu viens ?

Harry : D'accord. _se retourne vers Severus_ Nous nous reverrons tout à l'heure !

_Ils sortent tous les trois côté jardin_

Severus : Pfff… _il fait le lit et sort côté cour en claquant la porte_

**Fin de la scène 2 **

**Scène 3 **

_Les lumières sont tamisées, c'est la nuit. Côté cour, c'est toujours la chambre de Severus et Harry. Côté jardin, le décor a changé : c'est une autre chambre disposée comme l'était la première, mais sans le chaudron. Entre les deux se trouve un couloir éclairé comme le premier. Au fond du couloir, il y a un escalier qui mène hors scène._

_Dans la chambre côté jardin se trouvent Ginny et Hermione, côté cour Harry et Severus. Les deux couples sont nus dans le lit. La lumière se centre surtout côté jardin_.

Ginny : _se met à caresser les seins d'Hermione_ Dis…

Hermione : _gémit légèrement_ Hmmm…?

Ginny : _ses doigts s'attaquent à son mamelon_ Tu n'es plus amoureuse de Ron, n'est-ce pas…?

Hermione : _se cambre sur le lit_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer… Tu sais bien que non… gémit de plus belle

Ginny : _rassurée _D'accord… Et il n'y a aucun autre garçon ? _prend le bout de son sein entre ses lèvres_

Hermione : _émoustillée _Aucun garçon ne pourrait me faire ça…

_La luminosité devient plus forte côté jardin et décroît côté cour_.

Harry : Sev…?

Severus : _bougon, lui tourne le dos_ Quoi ?

Harry : Tu sais bien que c'est ma tête enflée de Gryffondor qui m'a fait parler ainsi…

Severus : _se retourne à demi, ton cynique_ Plait-il ?

Harry : _plaideur _Voyons… mon petit fondant du chaudron… je suis désolé…

Severus : _sarcastique _Cesse avec ces surnoms ridicules ! D'ailleurs, te dois-je des excuses également ? Après tout, j'ai dévoilé à la face du monde ce que je te réserve habituellement !

Harry : _tend la main et promène ses doigts sur sa hanche _Non… pas d'excuses pour l'avoir dévoilé… mais pour me le cacher maintenant !

Severus : _soupçonneux_ Est-ce que c'est tout ce à quoi tu penses ?

Harry :_ ton mutin_ Bien sûr que non, mon amour…

_Harry empoigne le membre de Severus. Severus a une exclamation étouffée. La luminosité se tamise. Des gémissements se font entendre et des mouvements désordonnés sont perçus des deux côtés._

_Plusieurs minutes passent. Les quatre personnages crient en même temps, puis se taisent. Un moment de silence a lieu, puis des souffles lourds se font entendre. Les quatre personnages dorment. Un autre silence a lieu_.

_La lumière revient brusquement. Les quatre personnages se redressent en criant simultanément_.

Harry : _sensuellement _Ginny !

Severus : _stupéfait _Miss Granger !

Ginny : _tendrement _Harry !

Hermione : _gémissant _Sevy !

**Fin de la scène 3 **

**Fin de l'Acte 1 **

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

**Acte 2 **

**Scène 1 **

_Le décors est le même que dans la scène précédente. Une clarté matinale éclaire les deux chambres et le couloir. Harry est seul sur scène. Il fait les cent pas_.

Harry : _ton colérique et troublé_ Pourrait-il m'avoir menti ? Non, c'est impossible… Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi ce cri cette nuit ? Je l'ai clairement entendu ! Il appelait 'Mione ! Elles ne sont pas des centaines à porter le nom de Granger !

_Ginny entre dans le couloir par la porte du fond et frappe à la porte d'Harry_

Harry : Qui est là ?

Ginny : C'est moi. Ouvre, je dois te parler !

_Harry ouvre la porte_

Harry : _intrigué_ Que se passe-t-il ?

Ginny : _tragique _Ah, Harry ! Un terrible malheur me frappe !

Harry : _en apartée_ Ça ne peut pas être pire que le mien. _ton normal_ Que t'arrive-t-il donc ?

Ginny :_ tragique_ Hermione me trompe, j'en suis sûre… Mais ce n'est pas le pire !

Harry : _en apartée_ Toi aussi ? Tient donc… _ton normal_ Impossible ! Que pourrait-il être pire que des amours bafouées ?

Ginny :_ tragique_ Elle me trompe… Avec ton amoureux, Severus Snape !!!

Harry :_ horrifié_ Mais que me chantes-tu là ! As-tu des preuves de cette mutinerie ?

Ginny : _boudeuse _Non… sinon un nom crié dans la nuit…

Harry : _complice_ Je sais ce que tu vis… Il a crié lui aussi… Crois-moi, nous trouverons des preuves ! Arrangeons-nous pour que nos deux compagnons se retrouvent dans l'intimité. Cachés, nous pourrons les espionner !

Ginny : _enjouée _Harry, c'est une excellente idée ! Retrouvons-nous ce soir, pour le repas. Alors, en nous éclipsant, nous pourrons les confondre !

_Ginny quitte la chambre, remonte le couloir et sort en arrière scène. Harry sort par la porte côté jardin_.

**Fin de la Scène 1 **

**Scène 2 **

_Les deux couples sont chacun dans leur chambre. La lumière indique que le soleil se couche. Dans la chambre côté jardin, une table et quatre chaises ont été installées et remplacent le chaudron. Sur la table, il y a un chandelier à trois branches, des couverts et un rôti_.

Harry : Je vais chercher nos invités, mon chéri… _en apartée_ Et bientôt, nous saurons la vérité !

Severus : Très bien, très bien…

_Harry se lève et sort de la chambre. Severus s'installe au bout de la table côté jardin. Harry frappe à la porte de la chambre des filles._

Harry : Venez, nous vous attendons !

Ginny : Nous arrivons !

_Ginny, Harry et Hermione entrent dans la chambre des hommes. Harry s'assoit côté cour, Ginny dos au public et Hermione face au public._

Hermione : Oh, un rôti ! C'est du bœuf ? Je croyais que les elfes de maison avaient préparé du poulet, ce soir…

Severus : Harry savait combien vous aimez sa cuisine, miss Granger, il a donc tout préparé lui-même.

Hermione : _extasiée _Oh ! Harry, c'est vrai ?

Harry : Severus est trop modeste… il y a mit sa touche personnelle, bien sûr !

Ginny : Eh bien, ça sent rudement bon ! Pouvons-nous manger ?

_Severus sert tout le monde, en commençant par Hermione. Harry et Ginny en profitent pour se lancer un regard. Les quatre personnages mangent pendant quelques minutes en silence._

Ginny : Oh, je viens de me souvenir… Je dois sortir le dessert à l'avance ! Continuez à manger, je reviens tout de suite.

_Ginny sort de la chambre et reste dans le couloir_.

Hermione : _minaude _C'est délicieux, Harry ! Mais il y a un petit goût… exquis, je dois dire… qu'il n'y a pas dans ton rôti d'habitude.

Harry : Ce sont sûrement les ajouts de Severus !

Hermione : Eh bien, Severus, ce que vous y avez mit rehausse considérablement le plat. Qu'est-ce que c'est, au juste ?

Severus : Un cordon-bleu ne divulgue jamais ses recettes, miss Granger…

Ginny : _à travers la porte_ Harry ? J'ai fait une gaffe… viendrais-tu m'aider à réparer, s'il te plait ?

Hermione :_ interloquée_ Mais pourquoi pas moi ?

Ginny : Eh bien… j'ai honte de le dire, mon amour, mais… il est meilleur en cuisine que toi !

Harry : _sourire narquois_ Mes excuses, très chers… je reviens tout de suite.

_Harry se lève et sort. Il referme la porte et rejoint Ginny dans le couloir_.

Hermione : Profitons de ce moment pour parler en toute intimité, Severus…

Severus : Que se passe-t-il, miss Granger ?

Hermione :_ coquette_ Oh, Severus, appelez-moi donc Hermione !

Severus : Comme vous le voudrez… Hermione.

Harry : _en apartée_ Oh-ho ! Déjà, ils se rapprochent…

Ginny : _en apartée_ Attendons la suite.

Hermione : Severus… l'heure est grave. J'ai des révélations à vous faire.

Severus : De quoi s'agit-il ?

Hermione : C'est que c'est un sujet intime… qui risquerait de vous choquer.

Ginny : _en apartée_ Intime…? Je n'ai pas entendu la suite…

Harry : _en apartée_ Elle veut le choquer… _ricane _Il en a déjà trop vu pour que ça réussisse !

Severus : _flegmatique _Allez-y, ma chère. Il y a peu de choses en ce monde dont on ne m'a pas fait part. Vous avez des problèmes féminins ?

Hermione : _embarrassée_ Non, ce n'est pas ça du tout ! En fait… oooh, je ne sais pas comment commencer…

Harry : _en apartée _Je crois que j'ai entendu un gémissement !

Ginny : _en apartée_ Tu n'as pas rêvé… Quand je pense à la nuit dernière ! Quelle hypocrite !

Hermione : En fait, il s'agit d'un simple soupçon… mais je ne peux imaginer que ce soit la vérité.

Severus : _intrigué _De quoi parlez-vous, Hermione ?

Hermione : _embarrassée _Eh bien… disons que je vous raconterai la chose en histoire… qu'en pensez-vous ?

Severus :_ agacé_ Faites, faites…

Ginny : _en apartée_ Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?

Harry : _en apartée_ Je crois que c'était « donnons-nous rendez-vous ce soir »…

Hermione : _déclame _Eh bien, il était une fois… un Sevy.

Ginny : _en apartée_ Oh ! Ce surnom !

Hermione : Ce Sevy avait… une petite fleur sur laquelle il veillait jalousement. Il voulait que cette fleur ne rayonne que pour lui et il l'enferma dans ses cachots. Mais comme elle brillait de tout son éclat dans l'obscurité… elle attira l'œil du soleil.

Severus : _ton doucereux_ Où voulez-vous en venir, Hermione ?

Harry : _en apartée_ Oh, ce ton… il me parle parfois ainsi ! Lors de nos moments intimes…

Hermione : J'y viens… Voilà, le soleil s'éprit lui aussi de cette petite fleur. Il décida de rivaliser avec Sevy pour son amour. Il déploya donc une grande lumière. Et la petite fleur, qui avait déjà connu le soleil, se languit de le revoir !

Severus : _menaçant _Je commence à comprendre… poursuivez donc !

Ginny : _en apartée_ Est-ce que je n'ai pas entendu Hermione dire « Je viens » ?

Harry : _en apartée_ Il me semble bien…

Hermione : _ton tragique_ Le soleil rayonna si bien que la petite fleur tomba amoureuse de lui ! Et Sevy perdit sa petite fleur…

Ginny : _en apartée_ Par Merlin ! Perdre sa fleur ? Pourtant, ils ne sont vierges ni l'un ni l'autre !

Hermione : _ton complice_ Mais l'histoire ne se termine pas là ! Le soleil avait une compagne, la lune… Elle prit contact avec Sevy pour lui raconter… et ainsi, tous deux pourraient se venger !

Severus : Et croyez-moi, Sevy va accepter… quelle est votre proposition, ma chère ?

Hermione : Prenons-les sur le fait… ils ne peuvent s'en douter !

Ginny : _en aparté _Qu'est-ce que Severus veut accepter ?

Harry : _en aparté_ Une proposition… je crois qu'ensuite, c'était « Gardons cela secret… ils ne peuvent s'en douter ! »

Ginny : _en aparté_ Les mécréants… les traîtres…

Severus : Et ensuite, nous pourrons les tuer… On ne se moque pas de moi impunément ! Ce cri dans la nuit… était révélateur !

Hermione : _surprise _Oh ! _baisse le ton_ Il a crié son nom lui aussi ? Quelle horreur !

Harry : _en aparté_ Tu as entendu ce cri ? Je crois que nous ferions mieux de revenir...

Ginny : _en aparté _Entrons et prenons-les sur le fait !

_Harry et Ginny entrent en coup de vent. Ils sont surpris de voir que Severus et Hermione sont assis à table. Silence_.

Severus : _ton glacial_ Où est donc ce que vous étiez partis chercher ?

Ginny : _bafouille _Eh bien… j'ai mélangé le sucre et le sel… par inadvertance… le dessert est irrécupérable.

Hermione : Rentrons, dans ce cas… je suis fatiguée.

_Hermione se lève et sort. Ginny la suit. Harry et Severus restent à se regarder_.

**Fin de la Scène 2 **

**Scène 3 **

_Le décors est le même, mis à part pour la table qui a été remplacée de nouveau par le chaudron. Hermione est seule dans sa chambre côté jardin. La luminosité indique le milieu de l'après-midi. Elle est assise à son bureau et prend des notes d'un grimoire_.

Hermione : La racine de gingembre… aphrodisiaque. Mélangé à la menthe, ce doit être ce que nous recherchons…

_Severus arrive par la porte du fond et s'arrête devant la chambre d'Hermione. Il frappe._

Hermione : Severus, c'est vous ? Entrez !

Severus : _entre _Avez-vous de nouveaux indices ?

Hermione :_ pensive_ Eh bien… curieusement, Ginny est partie très tôt, ce matin… elle affirmait devoir discuter avec Dumbledore.

Severus : Harry est partit tôt également. Il était en retard, m'a-t-il dit. Il est partit si rapidement qu'il n'a même pas rangé Coin-Coin !

Hermione : _interloquée _Qui est Coin-Coin ?

Severus : _agacé _Un canard de plastique jaune qui trône habituellement près de la baignoire… mais passons sur le sujet, voulez-vous ? Ils sont partis tôt. Peut-être avaient-ils rendez-vous ?

Hermione : Peut-être bien… Mais voyez, plutôt : pour la réussite de notre plan, nous devons justement provoquer une rencontre. Quoi de mieux que de mettre quelques aliments aphrodisiaques dans leur nourriture ?

Severus : Cette idée est excellente. _en apartée_ De miss Je-sais-tout, vous êtes devenue une femme accomplie, miss Granger !

Hermione : Que disiez-vous ?

Severus : Rien du tout. Un bémol, cependant. Hier, vous aviez des soupçons, aujourd'hui c'est certitude. Qu'arrivera-t-il si nous nous trompons ?

Hermione : Bah ! Si nous nous trompons, ils sauront résister ! Proposons-leur un second dîner.

Severus : Je préparerai le dessert, cette fois. Occupez-vous du repas. Et ne mettez l'assaisonnement aphrodisiaque que sur un côté, surtout.

Hermione : Entendu ! À ce soir…

_Severus sort_.

Hermione : _ton emphatique_ S'ils sont vraiment amants… peut-être me ferai-je même un plaisir de le réconforter ! Il n'y a que trop longtemps que je n'ai pas été… avec un tel homme… Hum… Ça me donne des idées… Bon ! Préparons ce repas…

**Fin de la Scène 3 **

**Fin de l'Acte 2 **

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

**Acte 3 **

**Scène 1 **

_C'est le soir. Le décors est le même, sauf pour la table qui est à présent du côté jardin. Les quatre personnages sont assis devant ce qui semble être une mousse au chocolat entamée_.

Ginny : Ce repas en commun était une excellente idée ! D'ailleurs, il était très réussi. Ne nous direz-vous pas, Severus, ce que contenait cette mousse qui… flattais les sens ?

Severus : Pas question. Cette recette est dans la famille de ma mère depuis des générations. Toutefois, je peux vous faire un aveu… Les petites feuilles vertes sur le poulet au gingembre étaient de la menthe fraîche, que j'ai cueillie cet après-midi pour le bénéfice de nos palais.

Hermione : Et de ma recette. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'était exquis.

Harry : Ceci dit… avez-vous des projets pour l'été ? Peut-être pourrions-nous nous retrouver ?

Hermione : Nous avions parlé d'un petit voyage aux caraïbes.

Harry : Quelle bonne idée ! Severus, nous pourrions voyager aussi… qu'en penses-tu, mon petit fondant ?

Severus : _glacial _J'en pense que Dumbledore a besoin de moi à Poudlard et que tu accompagneras ces jeunes femmes si tu le souhaites. Quand à moi, je n'apprécie guère le soleil !

Hermione : _sourire sarcastique_

_Severus se lève_

Severus : Pardonnez-moi, je viens de me souvenir… je dois ajouter quelques ingrédients à la potion que je prépare. Je reviens tout de suite.

Hermione : Une potion ? Laquelle est-ce ?

Severus : Un chaudron de Felix Felicis… commandé par Dumbledore en personne. Il le souhaite aromatisé au citron…

Hermione : Étonnant ! Puis-je vous accompagner ? J'ai toujours voulu connaître les secrets de la préparation de cette potion…

_Tous deux se lèvent et se rendent dans le couloir. Là, ils collent leur oreille contre la porte. Ginny et Harry restent seuls_.

Ginny : As-tu eu de nouveaux signes de leur duplicité ?

Harry : Aucun… sinon une froideur de la part de Severus. Mais… je commence à me sentir… étrange…

Ginny : _se lève et s'approche de lui_ Que se passe-t-il ? Tu es tout rouge !

Harry : Je sens… une chaleur en moi qui monte… surtout lorsque je te regarde.

Ginny : _embarrassée _C'est… bizarre… moi aussi…

_Ils s'embrassent et se dirigent vers le lit. Dans le couloir, Hermione plaque Severus contre le mur et l'embrasse_.

Severus : _paniqué _Hermione… ne vous avais-je pas dit de ne mettre l'assaisonnement que d'un côté ?

Hermione : _vorace _Taisez-vous…

_Les deux couples se déshabillent avec des mouvements violents. On entend des bruits de déchirure. Ginny prend le membre d'Harry dans sa bouche. Severus mord la nuque d'Hermione et met sa main entre ses jambes. Harry se couche sur le sol et Ginny l'enfourche. Hermione s'accroupit au sol et Severus la prend par derrière. Les quatre personnages font des mouvements frénétiques pendant plusieurs minutes. Des grognements d'efforts se font entendre et leur respiration devient précipitée. Dans un dernier cri, tous les quatre s'apaisent_.

**Fin de la Scène 1 **

**Scène 2 **

_C'est le matin. Le décors est exactement le même. Harry et Ginny sont toujours dans la chambre des filles. Severus et Hermione sont couchés dans le couloir. Tous quatre sont nus et se réveillent peu à peu_.

Harry : _embrumé _Où sont mes lunettes…?

Ginny : _embrumée _J'ai l'impression d'avoir… très mal aux reins…

Hermione :_ embrumée_ J'ai la bouche pâteuse…

Severus :_ embrumé_ Gneu…?

_Severus se relève et voit où il se trouve._

Severus : Que le grand cric me croque ! Miss Granger, levez-vous immédiatement !

Hermione : _embrumée _Je croyais vous avoir dit de m'appeler Hermione…

_Ginny se relève et réalise qui est dans son lit_.

Ginny : Oh, par Merlin ! Harry !

Harry : _embrumé _Quoi…? Ginny… que fais-tu dans mon lit…?

Ginny : Hier… je crois que nous avons été… drogués ! Où est Hermione ?

_Ginny se lève et ouvre la porte. Severus est debout, Hermione à genoux, à ses pieds_.

Ginny :_ indignée_ Hermione ! Comment as-tu pu !

Severus : _ton acéré_ Je vous signale, miss Weasley, que vous ne semblez pas avoir fait mieux vous-même. Où est Harry ?

_Severus repousse Ginny et entre dans la chambre. Harry est étendu de tout son long sur le lit_.

Severus : _sarcastique _Tient, que vois-je ? Monsieur le jaloux lui-même ! Votre nuit s'est bien passée, Mr. Potter ?

Harry :_ se réveille_ Hein ? Severus ? Que fais-tu… tout nu ?

_Dans le couloir, Ginny relève Hermione et la gifle_.

Ginny : _larmes aux yeux_ Comment as-tu osé ! Avec Snape ! Moi qui croyais que tu m'aimais !

Hermione : Et toi ! _lui rend sa gifle_ Tu as couché avec Harry !

_Dans la chambre, Severus frappe Harry_.

Severus : Petit… petit hypocrite ! Personne ne se moque de moi, tu m'as compris ?_ le frappe à nouveau_ Personne !!!

_Harry roule sous le lit et ressort avec sa baguette. Severus se jette sur lui et tente de la lui prendre_.

Harry : Severus ! Arrête !

Severus : Jamais !

_Dans le couloir, Ginny et Hermione se battent_.

Ginny : Prend ça ! Et ça !

Hermione : Et toi, ça !

_Hermione pousse Ginny dans le mur. Le recul la renvoie dans le mur opposé. Au même moment, une lumière verte aveuglante jaillit de la baguette tenue entre Harry et Severus. Un énorme « crac » se fait entendre. Quand la lumière redevient normale, les quatre personnages sont étendus sur le sol, morts_.

**Fin de la Scène 2 **

**Scène 3 **

_Les quatre personnages sont étendus sur le sol, exactement comme ils l'étaient lors de la dernière scène. Le décors est le même. La lumière indique qu'il est environ midi_.

Albus : _en arrière-scène_ Severus…? Harry…? Où êtes-vous donc passés…? Miss Granger ? Miss Weasley ? Vous aviez cours, ce matin !

_Albus entre dans le couloir par la porte du fond. Il s'arrête aussitôt en voyant les corps de Ginny et Hermione_.

Albus : Oh-oh… il y a eu du grabuge, ici…

_Albus vérifie le pouls de Ginny, puis d'Hermione et secoue la tête. Puis il les regarde d'un oeil un peu plus attentif_.

Albus : Elles étaient mignonnes, tout de même !

_Albus les enjambe et entre dans la chambre des filles. Il voit les corps de Severus et Harry. Il recommence le même manège qu'avec les fille : vérifie le pouls, puis secoue la tête_.

Albus : Eh bien, eh bien… Il faut croire que certaines personnes avaient les esprits chauds, cette nuit… Ils n'ont même pas eu le temps de goûter mes nouvelles pastilles au citron !

_Albus hausse les épaules_.

Albus : _regarde Harry_ Il n'aura pas survécu bien longtemps… _regarde Severus_ Ça alors ! Comment se fait-il qu'il n'ait jamais attiré les femmes ? Si j'étais aussi bien membré, il y a longtemps que cette chère Minerva…

_Sort de la chambre et regarde Hermione_.

Albus : Miss Granger avait toujours eu la tête dure… moins que le mur, visiblement ! _regarde Ginny_ Décidément, depuis la mort de ce cher Tom, mes professeurs de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal durent encore moins longtemps qu'avant…

_Albus se dirige tristement vers la porte du fond. La lumière diminue lentement jusqu'à ce que la scène soit noire_.

**Fin de la Scène 3 **

**Fin de l'Acte 3**

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

Vala la fin de mon gros N'importnawak… :P À vous de me dire ce que vous en pensez :P Au fait... avez-vous remarqué la petite allusion très vague à Pirates des Caraïbes qui s'est glissée dans le texte par inadvertance ? XD

Si vous souhaitez connaître les contraintes des trois défis et découvrir une communauté **SU-PER-BE**, rendez-vous dans mon profil où vous trouverez le lien vers SevyS Now :)


End file.
